Heart Of Stone
by Maladicta
Summary: She has lost everything, even her name, but a chance meeting on a backwater road gives a young mutant a second chance at life. New Ch content and a new Ch!
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or affiliated characters.

………………

Maddy spun around in fear, no, I couldn't be, they were back there, back in that place.

_Noooooooooooo. _

The gray walls encased them and the sterile white corridors confused them, why were they bothering? They seemed to say. Why didn't they just give up? There was no point in running--- all paths led but to the grave. Yes, all paths led to the grave, the House of Bones. They all led to the Minotaur, and he was in his Lair was waiting for them.

Suddenly everything tilted and spun and they were in another time, another place. They had just completed Training. It was only given to those They thought could pass, those that may become – but it wasn't meant to be. They remembered the shock as They had read out the final scores; they had Failed, and failed miserably, like those before they were now nothing but an experiment, now only a number. Three digits among many. There would be no hope for them now, they could do nothing, they had already proved their true worth. And that was as a failure. Sphinx had won; she was better, fitter, worthy. Their surrounds changed again. All was dark except for -

Noise.

Fire.

Pain.

There had been and explosion. Running. Everywhere. The cages and rooms had opened automatically, and the horrors that were their Family had been released upon the unknowing world like a plague of starving rats.

Pain.

Just.

Pain.

……………

She woke with a start. Where were they? They tried to do a basic recon of the environment, but it was almost impossible to turn their head. The fever must have gotten worse while they'd slept. Their limbs felt like stone, how apt they reflected bitterly. The Turner was now being Turned. There must have been something in the bullets--- Maddy tried to shake off the mind numbing fog that seemed to be drifting across their sight. They couldn't give up now. Not yet. They were still in enemy territory. They had to get away. Had to escape. Maddy slowly pulled herself to their feet, and began to run.

……………….

They shivered in the frigid Canadian air. It had snowed last night, and the drifts to their left were almost half a meter high. Pulling the stolen coat tighter around them was difficult with their hands bound up, but the bindings were necessary. It wouldn't do to unintentionally… damage some wandering civilian. Shuffling forward they missed the pothole and stumbled, almost falling. Wincing as the road tilted and spun. The fever was getting worse by the hour.

Their teeth chattering from cold and their shoulder burning with heat, they pushed on.

They stuck out their thumb as soon as they felt the first rays of the headlights sweep over their back. Praying that the driver could see them in the tenuous false dawn light they stepped closer to the road. The car continued for a couple of meters and Maddy had a sudden fear that it would keep going, not that they blamed it. What civilian would pick up a hitchhiker at two am? They answered their own question immediately.

They, would.


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: don't own Logan and his spandex coated friends… unfortunately.

……………

It took them a few seconds to register that the car, no, truck, had actually stopped. Stumbling as fast as they were able, they made it to the truck, it took them two tries to open the door and it was pure agony to heave themselves in, but they made it.

Logan looked at his new passenger in concern. She--- he--- it--- was shivering uncontrollably and gasping for air.

"Hey bub, you all right?" He asked finally, the person nodded mutely then said

"We're fine."

Logan noticed the odd referral term and wondered what had possessed him to pick up someone in the early hours of the morning, probably the same thing that had allowed Rogue to stay with him. With an inward sigh Logan also noted that the person was wearing sunglasses. At night?

"So what are you doing all the way out here in the middle of the night?" He asked. His passenger, from the fine bone structure of what he could see of her face Logan assumed it was female, turned and regarded him through mirrored lenses.

"Running." She said, as if this fact should have been obvious.

"Where are you heading… civilian?" She inquired politely. Logan grimaced at the label and gave a mental sigh. _Don't tell me I'm stuck with some drunken run-away A.J brat now._

"The name's Logan, kid. What's yours?" He said, giving some off their head A.J brat his name was better then being called 'civilian'.

"They called us many things," Monster, Freak, Failed… "But we prefer the name Maddy."

Logan winced and started wishing he'd never picked the kid up.

"Where you heading." He asked

"Away." She said, and then turned to regard the shadowy countryside rushing by. Logan could take a hint; he stopped trying to initiate conversation and went back to concentrating on the road. The last thing they needed was an accident. Or worse, a cop.

……………

Logan opened the door to the truck and was hit by a wave of heat. His eyes were immediately caught by his passenger, she was curled up into a ball and shivering uncontrollably. Concerned he reached over.

"Don't."

He stopped, his arm above the shivering figure.

"We cannot control it anymore. We may unintentionally damage you."

Her ragged breath dragged at his sensitive ears. God the last thing he needed was some unknown hitchhiker dying in his front seat.

"Can I do anything?" Logan asked.

"Yes." She gasped, "Keep driving."

…………………….

Logan shot another look across at the slumped figure. Her breathing had gotten worse, it was no longer ragged, instead it had become shallow and faint.

"Hey kid you still with me?" he asked in an overly loud voice. His passenger moved slightly.

"Yes." Was the faint response he received.

"Now kid, I'm not gunna let you die on me, you hear?" Logan was starting to stress slightly. The kid no longer seemed drunk. She seemed sick, really sick, and she was getting sicker.

"It may be," She gasped "Too late for that."

"Don't be a fool kid," he said, still using that overly loud voice.

"You must, you must dump me." A fit of coughing over took her, stealing what little breath she had.

"Now don't be stupid kid, I may wish I hadn't picked you up," _Boy do I wish I hadn't picked you up_ " But I ain't gunna dump you."

"Then you will die. They will find us, and thus you, and then They will have you, and you will join our Family, mutant." Logan's fist clenched on the wheel and his passenger gave a bark that could have been a laugh

"Yes, we know what you are, we may be dying, but we can still taste you. Worry not, you will not be betrayed by us."

……………..


	3. Chapter three

I know tiny, tiny chapter, but a small update is better that none at all, right? Anyway, hope you like. XOXOX

………….

When Logan pulled into the motel it was past midnight, and it was damn cold. Logan supposed that wasn't too surprising, it being the middle of winter and all. Shaking off the sudden chill he strode towards the run down little office.

Maddy woke slowly, aware suddenly of being carried. She tried to struggle, but her wounds, and the cold had slowed her reflexes and sapped her strength.

"Nice to see you're awake kid."

Maddy tried to sit up, turn her head, anything but even that small task was beyond her now.

"Wha-." She tried again "What are you doing?"

"Well, I've just got us a room, its only got one bed, so I guess I'll sleep on the couch, and I'm going strip you down, house you down if need be." Maddy supposed the infection had caused and odor, or perhaps it was simply his nose. "And I'm gunna fix you up, so you don't die."

"Fool. You should have dumped us when you had the chance. They'll kill you for sure," They gasped for breath "For sure now. Why… so stupid?" there was an angry buzzing in her head

"Lets just say I know some people who would be a mite put out if I left ya. Or let you die for that matter."

"Stupid civilian. Leave us."

"Can't do that kid." Maddy sighed in exasperation, or tried to. They had reached the room and Logan pushed the door open with his booted foot, bolting it once inside and then laying her gently on the bed. Through a haze of pain Maddy heard the opening and closing of a door and water running.

"Logan," Maddy tried to call out, her voice barley rose above a whisper. She tried again "Logan." It was slightly louder this time. Once more should do it "L-"

"I'm here." Maddy what little breath they'd had out in a rush. Her head swam. "Are you still committed to this unwise course of action?"

"Yep."

"Fool. Regardless, beware. Touch not my hands, my head covering, and do not remove the glasses." Logan looked down at the shaking girl, chilled, but resolute.

"Anything else I should know before we start?" Maddy gave a chocked laugh

"Yes," They gasped, "You should have left me to die."


End file.
